


Quatenus Me Amabis

by sophe



Series: Children of Mars - Short Stories [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Erotica, F/M, How can you not love Vulpes after seeing this amazing picture?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Fairies, Post-Game (sorta), Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophe/pseuds/sophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long will you love me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatenus Me Amabis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the most amazing image by [Littlezas](http://littlezas.tumblr.com/) and How long will you love me by Ellie Goulding.
> 
> Warning: This is a future chapter to Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor and so has some spoilers. Nothing too huge, like I don't think it will ruin the story for you, but just a head's up. This has been posted as chapter 26 of Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor.
> 
> Extended Author Notes posted on [Tumblr](http://sophe-scribit.tumblr.com/post/81983810881/quatenus-me-amabis-extended-author-notes)
> 
> This story short and sweet and kinda fluffy (as fluffy as Bellona and Vulpes can be), and not nearly as explicit as the other chapters.
> 
> As always, translations at the end.

[](http://postimage.org/)  
  
[Littlezas](http://littlezas.tumblr.com/)

Vulpes walked into their room from the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bellona looked up at him from the book she was reading. The tip of her tongue involuntarily moistened her lips in appreciation, while Vulpes showed his own appreciation of her wet hair hanging down her back, dripping on the white dress shirt of his she usually wore when they knew they would be alone in their room.

He walked towards the dresser and mirror and picked up the bowl of soap Bellona had mixed up during his shower. She turned in the chair, resting her arm along the back of it and her chin on top of her hand. 

Vulpes slowly coated the lather over his hair. It had been so long since he had worn the vexillarius helmet and entering New Vegas, soon to be Versa Roma was an appropriate time to don the accessory. It wasn't a laurel wreath, but they had decided that the wreath would only come after their wedding. He picked up the razor and slowly drew the edge from the front hairline back towards the nape of his neck

"Bell, if you keep on staring at me like that, I'll send you off to Rosa Campi."

She turned in the chair so that she was completely facing him and leaned forwards. "Do I make you nervous, meus Caesar?"

"No, you distract me." He looked back at her using the reflection of the mirror. The shirt was just turning transparent above her breasts where the ends of her hair rested against the thin fabric. It wasn't that he loved Bellona any less or more depending upon the situation, it was that when they had these rare moments when it was only the two of them and the world didn't matter that he realized just how much he loved her. He would do anything for her. Always.

"Quatenus me amabis?"

"Quam diu in caelo stellas videre posses, mea Bellona." He returned his attention back to the task of shaving his head.

She slid off of the chair and walked to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed her check against the scars on his shoulders. He finished running the razor over the rest of his head and picked up a clean towel to wipe off any of the remaining lather. He could feel her breath against his back, her heart beat pounding gently against his skin. The towel was dropped and his hands covered hers.

"Quantenus me egebis?"

"Quam diu horae unam aliam comitartur " She kissed his shoulder to punctuate her response.

He turned around until he faced her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her against him. She looked up at him and kissed the underside of his jaw and grinned at his bald head.

"It always surprises me to see you without hair." She wrinkled her nose.

He bent down to kiss her forehead and push her wet hair back over her shoulders. "Trust me, it's a lot better to not have hair when wearing the vexillarius helmet." He lifted her up and turned so that he could put her up on the counter. "You would thank me for it if you ever had to be near me after I had worn it with hair."

Her legs parted as he stepped closer to her, and she wrapped her feet and calves around the back of his thighs, pulling him even closer.

"Quatenus mecum eris?"

"Quam diu undae pelagi adluunt contra harenam." His fingers slipped the top button of her shirt free.

She ran her fingers lightly over the smooth skin along his scalp. He moved his hands lower to unfasten the next button. His lips found hers and she pressed against his mouth as her fingers moved down his neck to his shoulders then his sides before landing on his waist, just above the towel. He shivered just slightly under her touch, but she felt it and moaned softly.

Vulpes chuckled softly and pulled away while unbuttoning the remaining buttons. "Quetenus me voles?"

She watched his hands push the shirt open and down her arms before looking up at him. Bellona's eyes looked into his, noting how a new light, almost silver danced around the outer iris of his grey eyes. "Quam diu me velle vis et diutius."

This time when his lips pressed against hers, they were insistent. His tongue flicked against hers and they twisted around one another. When he pulled away her head followed his, wanting more from his mouth, but it wasn't forthcoming. Instead his mouth moved down her neck and he pressed his teeth against her skin where it joined her shoulder. He pulled her flesh into his mouth and bit down. He didn't even release his mouth when her moan turned to a gasp. His assault continued against her attempts to push him away. Only when her legs tightened around him and she pulled him closer, acquiescing to his mouth did he release her. He gently kissed the mark he left behind. His mark.

"Quatenus me habebis?"

He kissed his mark again, "quam diu possum."

He kissed her collar bone. His lips and tongue skipped along the skin over the tops of her breasts. His lips wrapped around a nipple and his tongue pulled at the golden ring piercing it. His mouth switched from gentle to firm back to gentle before ending with a sharp bite and a gasp from Bellona. He moved to her other breasts and the ignored nipple received the same treatment.

While his mouth was devoted to her breasts, his hands rested on her knees. The fingers of his right hand dragged up her thigh until his hand pressed against her and using to fingers his opened her labia until the pad of his thumb pressed against her clitoris. She leaned back until his head rested against the mirror and sighed. 

He lowered himself to his knees, kissing his way down over her stomach and her hands slid up his sides until they rested on his shoulders. His hands pressed against her knees, opening her to his gaze. As the tip of his tongue flicked against the tip of her clitoris her hips lifted up towards his mouth and her eyes closed. Her fingers tightened around him, as though he could keep her anchored.

He looked up at her from between her legs. His voice lost all control and command it was known for, instead the hint of a growl laced each word. "Quatenus me dabis?"

She could only whisper, unable to find her full voice. "Quam diu per me vivo, vero longe dicis."

He closed his eyes and ran his tongue between her labia to her clitoris. He repeated the movement over and over again, drinking from her as though she wasn't his Bellona, but the Goddess she was named for. She looked down and ran her hands up over his neck over his bare scalp. The smooth texture was pleasing to her fingers and she wondered if he felt the same pleasure when she took the time to shave the hair from her body.

His tongue pushed into her vagina and her walls tightened instinctually. The both groaned in response to the other's actions. If his hands weren't holding her legs apart, she would have closed them around his head, keeping him there. But she didn't have to fear him abandoning his task any time soon. He let his tongue move back to her clitoris, circling around it until he felt more than saw the muscles in her stomach tighten uncontrollably.

He slid back up along her body, kissing her exposed skin on the return trip back to her lips. Once his lips found hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands skated over her sides down to her hips and as he pulled her closer to him so that her body pressed up against his. The only thing keeping his erection from rubbing against the her was the towel. He pulled his mouth from her and pressed his forehead against her. They rubbed noses and smiled at one another, reveling in the feeling of touching one another. Her body unconsciously pressed against his with her hips rocking slowly back and forth.

He looked at her, holding her hips against him. He couldn't stop the growl that escaped from his chest. The thought of anyone else ever experiencing her beauty and passion speared through his heart with a jealous pang. He kissed her again and their tongues dueled with one another. So close together now, it was unclear where one started and the other began.

Vulpes hands slipped beneath her, lifting her up and then he carried her to their bed. Her arms and legs tightened around his body while her mouth attempted to make a matching mark at the joint between his neck and shoulder. He placed her on the edge and stood up in front of her. She pushed the shirt completely free from her body and he let the towel fall away. Bellona leaned back on the bed, keeping her eyes on his. She watched him as his gaze moved up along her body. A small smiled played at his lips. He leaned down over her, crawling until he knelt between her legs with his hands placed on the bed beside her head.

They stared into one another's eyes. Green matched the penetrating intensity of grey. Slowly he pushed into her until he felt himself completely embraced. Their gaze never faltered although both struggled to keep their breathing even. Their hands found one another, fingers wrapped around one another as they stretched their arms out to the side. With the same frustratingly slow pace, Vulpes pulled out of Bellona.

She moaned at the loss, but he kissed her just as he re-entered her, moving agonizingly slow for both of them. Slowly he increased the tempo of his thrusts, silently pleased when she matched each of his movements with an upward lift of her hips. Still, they continued to look right into the other's eyes.

Before Vulpes realized it, before he was able to pull back, he stood at the precipice of release. At the same time, Bellona stood at the same precipice. Together, while staring into each other's eyes, they stepped from the edge into release. Vulpes pressed his body down against her and pulled her against him while he rolled to the side. They laid there together, facing one another, neither looking away.

"Quatenus me amabis, Vulpes?"

His stare penetrated into the woman hidden behind the hardness and cruelty she showed to everyone else. He alone saw her vulnerability, he alone saw her softness, she gave all of herself to him alone. "Quam diu in caelo stellas sunt"

**Author's Note:**

> Quatenus me amabis? - How long will you love me?  
> Quam diu in caelo stellas videre posses - As long as you can see stars in the sky  
> Quantenus me egebis? - How long will you need me?  
> Quam Diu horae unam aliam comitartur - As long as the seasons follow one another.  
> Quatenus mecum eris? - How long will you be with me?  
> Quam diu undae pelagi adluunt contra harenam - As long as the waves of the sea wash over the sand.  
> Quetenus me voles? - How long will you want me?  
> Quam diu me velle vis et diutius - As long as you want me to and longer still (this one was kind of a doozy so for Latin scholars out there – I apologize)  
> Quatenus me habebis? - How long will you hold me?  
> Quam diu possum.- As long as I can  
> Quatenus me dabis? - How long will you give to me?  
> Quam diu per me vivo, vero longe dicis. - As long as I live through you, however long you say (again, another weird one)  
> Quatenus me amabis? - How long will you love me?  
> Quam diu in caelo stellas sunt - As long as there are stars in the sky


End file.
